Prepared
by Allycatt
Summary: "Nothing could have prepared Tamaki Suoh for what he had endured that night. No amount of warning could have changed his mind either. No, he was determined to sleep over at Kyoya Ootori's house." KyoTama. Day 9 of the 30 Days of Writing challenge on tumblr.


**Prepared  
**pre·pared  
_1. Make (something) ready for use or consideration._

Nothing could have prepared Tamaki Suoh for what he had endured that night. No amount of warning could have changed his mind either. No, he was determined to sleep over at Kyoya Ootori's house.

"Kyoya?" The blond whispered, poking the other boy's back, "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," The Shadow King replied, "And you should be too,"

"Oh, okay, goodni- wait, if you're asleep how did you reply?"

"Sleep talking."

"Oh. Okay!"

Kyoya glanced over his shoulder at Tamaki; his eyes were closes and he was lying still….until five minutes later.

"Kyoya…"

"What is it?" The dark haired boy growled. Tamaki had obviously sensed the vemon in Kyoya's voice as he stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm bored," The blond drawled, dragging out the syllables of the last word, apparently blocking out his friends foul mood. Kyoya sighed and rolled over to face him.

"Tamaki, I'm warning you. You wanted a sleepover, so I expect the 'sleep' part to actually be included. Disturb me one more time and you can go home." And with one last glare, he rolled back over and pulled the covers tighter around him. Tamaki lay on his back, staring the the ceiling and thinking over what Kyoya had just said to him.

"Who sleeps at sleepovers though, really?"

Suddenly a unfamiliar noise came from Kyoya's side of the kingsize bed. Was…. was that laughter? Tamaki sat up. "M-mommy? Are you ok-"

"Okay?" Kyoya finished, sitting up quickly and nearly knocking Tamaki off the bed. "I'm fine! I'm completely wonderful! I've got an idiot sleeping in my bed and I can't sleep but, no, I'm just peachy." Kyoya's voice was flying through the octaves and Tamaki could have sworn his left eye was twitching. All in all he looked a little… manic. "And it's not like it's two in the morning, so let's do something!"

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Really? What are we going to do?"

"How about a pillow fight?!"

"Sure! Should we use these, or- mmpff!" Tamaki's sentence was cut off as he was pressed back against the bed, Kyoya's weight pinning him down and face smothered by his pillow. "'yoya! I cam' breatmpf!"

"Sorry? I can't hear you, daddy, you're mumbling."

Tamaki flailed his limbs until his knee made contact with Kyoya's groin. The taller boy let out a hiss of pain and pulled away. Tamaki shot up, announced he was going to use the bathroom and ran out of the room, picking up his phone on the way out.

After barricading himself in the bathroom (e.g. piling toilet roll against the door; impregnable) he dialled the Hitachiin twin's number. It took a considerable amount of rings before an irritable sounding Hikaru picked up, "What is it, boss? I thought you were at Kyoya's?"

"I am!" Tamaki squeaked, "I have a problem, I woke Kyoya up and now he's gone weird and he tried to kill me with a pillow!"

He could practically here the older twin smirk down the phone. "Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker." Hikaru's voice became quieter for a moment and Tamaki could just about hear him waking his twin up. "Okay, we know what you've got to do,"

"What do I have to do?"

"Surprise him," The twins said in unison, "Do something he wouldn't expect and you'll shock him out of it."

"But what can I do?"

"Not our problem! Bye, boss!"

"W-wait, I do-" The line went dead.

Tamaki sighed and tapped his phone against his chin in thought. What could he possibly do that Kyoya wouldn't expect?

* * *

"Tamaki, you kicked me in the balls, you idio-mm?"

This time is was Kyoya's word that were cut off, only this time not by a pillow, but by Tamaki's lips. The blond pulled away and he looked at Kyoya's shocked face. "Hey, it worked!" Tamaki smiled and got back under the covers. "Night Kyoya!"

"Tamaki?"

"Mm?"

"We don't have to go to sleep yet,"

"Huh? Why? I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
